This Is Me
by jasamlante
Summary: something that was brewing in my head enjoy! Liz Bashing! sorry i hate her!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of the song "this is me" by demi lovato please read the lyrics and it will help you understand the story. Please review and enjoy!**

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

I walked off the plane into Port Charles where everyone knew me, but no one knew _**me**_**. **Back in Chicago, where I had a layover from Texas, I put on my disguise, blonde wig, jean shorts, plaid shirt, cowboy hat, and cowboy boots. I stepped off the plane into the May weather, still breezy, and headed to Carly's club, the Cellar. I walked in and grabbed some beer and tequila. Then I headed to Jason's table. Liz was sitting there. And boy, is she a jealous bitch. She gave me the dirtiest look. I introduced myself, "Rebecca Bailey" I say with a soft Texan accent. "Jason," he says "And this is Liz." I handed him the beer. "my favorite" he said, liz just kept eyeing me with a dirty look. Apparently Carly saw it too. She came over and yelled, "Liz, I told you to leave, GO! And stop bothering my customers!, hi I'm Carly" "Rebecca Bailey" then Liz started to say something but carly got to her. She was mad. "Carly I see you're a jealous bitch wanting attention so here" liz said getting ready to smack carly, but carly was fast, she grabbed her wrist and punched liz in the jaw. I actually think I heard it crack. She stormed out pouting and yelling insults.

By now I was already almost drunk, so carly offered me to stay with her since im 'new' in town but I remembered she has Michael and morgan so I declined when Jason stepped in and offered. I took up that offer.

We walked outside and I saw liz standing there so I pulled her hair and punched and slapped her a few times. Carly then came out and kicked her a few before Jason came out and drove us home. I realized that I was going to be sleeping in my old room, but no one knows that. Then I remembered why I came back to Port Charles, I came for my little girl. My baby, that the losers told me was dead and took her. Well, I'm back and here to claim what's rightfully mine!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I have been like the worst person ever! Haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry! I'm not going to lie, I had bad writers block and I didn't feel like updating but I'm home sick and had a little inspiration, hopefully it will come more frequently so I can write more. Read and Review! **

As Jason pulled me and carly off the bimbo, I staggered to my feet and regained my balance. To say I was a little tipsy was a huge lie, I was _completely_ shitfaced! He helped me walk to his car and he took me to the penthouse.

"And this is where I live. Its kind of dark-"

"Kinda? Its like a cave, are you half bat? No one could live here and enjoy it." I slurred

"Jason! What is all this commotion!" maxie yelled coming down the stairs in her pajamas

"OOH is this your _girlfriend,_ Jason? Whatcha gonna do bitch?" I said faking it, I knew who maxie was, I just had to keep up the act.

"ewww! I would never date Jason, I mean, yes hes hot and hunky but im in a committed relationship!" maxie started "Now, please keep it down we are trying to sleep!"

"Ooh, someone's feisty! Don't get your thong in a wad!" I slurred as she walked upstairs. "Jason, I like her, and the carly chick" I said, and to be honest, I did like carly, just not when she would walk in while he and I were… doing stuff.

"Lets just get you to bed. Theres a spare room up here, and I will get you some clothes." He said hoisting me over his shoulder. "You remind me so much of my Sa-ex girlfriend." He said correcting himself, he was about to say me!

Jason put me on a bed in the spare room, the one we were going to put Lila in. I guess he gave the stuff to goodwill. My baby girl, all her stuff is gone.

"Heres some clothes, I think they will fit, my ex-girlfriend left them here." He said handing me a shirt and some yoga pants

"Hey! I was look-" oh shit I almost blew my cover. "hey these look comfy." I said trying to save myself

"good, well, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight." I waved as he turned around

I laid down in the bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

"NOOOO! You cant do this! You cant take her!"

"Rebecca? Wake up!" Jason nudged my shoulder

"huh?" I croaked out

"You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?"

"yes, sorry." I said quietly

"would you like to talk about it?" he said. I thought about it, I could tell him the truth and why im here, or a could tell him half the truth and not reveal my true identity. Yes I'll go with that idea.

"sure, well, about five years ago I got pregnant and I met this guy, my fiancé, he was going to raise the baby with me. We planned on having a girl, got the nursery all set, picked out a name, everyone was happy for us. Then, I went into premature labor, our daughter was born and my fiancé was the only one to hold her. They pronounced her stillborn. I grieved for her, burying an empty casket. And a few months ago, I get a call from a guy, basically a stalker, and he tells me about my daughter. How shes doing, what she looks like, and I can get her back. My fiancé and I, we drifted apart, but we want to be together." I say with tears running freely down my cheeks.

Jason looked at me, with sorrow in his eyes. "this is like déjà vu. My ex- fiancé was expecting and we were going to raise her. She was stillborn. We planned on naming her-" he started but I interrupted him

"Lila." I said plainly

"how did you know?" he said looking into my eyes

I grabbed my wig and started to pull it off "because, its me." I said exposing my true identity

"Sam." He said cupping my face in his palms, leaning closer to me. I threw the wig on the floor and pulled him closer, kissing him with all I had. I missed him. A lot.

**I know this was short, but it has to so I can work into the next chapter.**

**Any guesses on who has Lila?**

**Who else will figure out its Sam? **

**What other characters would you like to see? **

**Do you have any ideas on how it should continue? **

**Leave a review if so! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
